The classic wrap around the neck and knot configuration in the front at the collar garment, such as a regular necktie, has needed a new design for years. Common neckwear garments for women are scarves; men to date are neckties, lanyards and bowties. Regular neckties and bowties are uncomfortable, binding and hot. The inability for a person to have a collared shirt and be unbuttoned is an ongoing issue. The wearer tends to loosen the garment and unbutton, move the tie off to one side and or remove it as soon as they are not inhibited by the environment. Thus, magnet garment wear invention and is presented herewith in.
The magnetic garment wear can be interchangeable with various shirt styles and colors dependent on the wearer's preference. The magnetic garment wear will be of an origami technique. The term origami is defined from or meaning “folding”, and kami meaning “paper” and is the traditional Japanese art of paper folding, which started in the 17th century AD. The goal of origami is to transform a flat sheet of paper into a finished sculpture through folding and sculpting techniques. The number of basic origami folds is small, but they can be combined in a variety of ways to make intricate designs and sculptural forms.
The desirability of having a magnetic devise hidden from view and adjustable to allow the wearer to open the top shirt button and still retain its original styling is needed. The desirability of the invention does not damage the apparel by piercing as other inventors have deemed. The invention adjusts to the wearer of collared shirts and blouses that have otherwise become uncomfortable due to shrinkage through regular washing and dry cleaning. By unbuttoning a top button or sliding the magnet coupling to another hold area, the invention has flexibility and promotes air circulation.
The basic anatomy of a shirt collar is a combination of sections bound together that form what is known as a collar leaf seen from the outside view, the collar base to which the leaf is attached under the collar leaf. Another area is called the span area which is at the front of the collar and is the distance between the two collar points when buttoned.
The invention includes magnets, which can be for instance, but not limited to (2) two sets of neodymium magnets of Grade N42 or better together in the garment combination. Neodymium magnets are a member of the Rare Earth magnet family and are the most powerful permanent magnets in the world. They are also referred to as NdFeB magnets, or NIB, because they are composed mainly of Neodymium (Nd), Iron (Fe) and Boron (B). Magnets typically attach to Iron to make a coupling. They are a relatively new invention and have only recently become affordable for everyday use. The magnets in the invention are coated so they will not rust, nor damage fabrics in a regular dry clean only scenario, but by no means are claimed to stand through constant regular washings from the typical household washing and drying appliances. Magnets lose strength if they are heated above their maximum operating temperature, which is 176° F. (80° C.) for standard N grades.
Many magnetic solutions have been attempted as seen in the magnetic devices that have recently been in the apparel marketplace through U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,801 B2 to Erico Grunberger; U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,931 issued to Ellis for the button disclosed; the magnetic button U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,634 issued by Eisenpresser and magnetic attaching devise U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,451 issued to Mars; U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,424 issued to Baker; U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,275 B1 issues to Lee have securing devises, but not garment design, function and comfort. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,696 B2 issued to Brian Schoening, Stephen Dorgan, Micheal R Capesius and Szymon Latawiee had proposed magnetic ties to attach to the surface of the shirt at the button area, but not the collar area as will be described herein. Barns U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,602 attempted to have a two piece magnetic coupling, but it was visible, and heavy. Johnathan Boos, U.S. Pat. No. 8,108,948 invented a collar stay, but not a garment. This garment invention includes techniques that are origami folded in technique and are by no means are wrapped around the neck and knotted as a regular necktie would be attached.